Lonely Day
by Moe Greenishrage
Summary: Sozinho... foi assim que Remos se sentiu na primeira lua cheia depois da morte dos Potter. *Siriemus*


Lonely Day

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Um dia tão solitário!

E é meu

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

Eu estava sozinho. Pensei que nunca mais me sentiria desse jeito de novo, não desde que eu conheci você e os outros, depois de experimentar a alegria e a verdadeira amizade. Logo quando eu me sentia completo... Mas hoje eu estou inegavelmente só, como nunca estive antes, pois dói mais quando se está desamparado depois de perder alguém e eu perdi gente demais.

_Such a lonely day_

_Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

Um dia tão solitário!

Devia ser banido

É o dia o qual não posso aguentar

Hoje a lua está cheia e eu me sinto solitário, a casa vazia parece realmente assombrada, mas são apenas os meus próprios fantasmas que me rodeiam enquanto eu enfrento a dor. Desejo que você estivesse aqui e em seguida me sinto mal por isso, não tenho o direito de desejar mais nada. Não restou nada pra mim, somente as lembranças. Por que a minha vida foi a única poupada?

Não posso acreditar que você seja o culpado. Mesmo vendo o seu rosto estampado em todos os lugares, eu só gostaria de enxergar o seu sorriso, mas tudo o que consigo perceber é a loucura em seus olhos. Eu sei que esse não é você, além disso, todos os nossos amigos estão mortos e eu também não consigo lidar com esse fato, todos disseram que você os matou, depois te levaram e eu fiquei sozinho.

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

Hoje, quando eu vi a sua foto no jornal, não pude te reconhecer, não parecia você, não era você. Simplesmente não posso acreditar nas notícias que se espalham cada vez mais rápido, posso perceber isso porque sou o último de nós por aqui. As pessoas me dão palavras vazias de consolo enquanto cochicham pelas minhas costas sobre a minha ingenuidade, sobre a sua família e o quão tolos fomos por confiar em ti.

Não quero mais ouvi-los, porque, se eu acreditar neles, estaria dizendo que a nossa amizade é uma mentira, que o nosso amor não existiu e que eu jamais te conheci de verdade, mas eu sei que tudo foi real. Se eu te renegar agora, estarei ainda mais só, pois não terei nem mesmo as lembranças para me refugiar.

_Such a lonely day_

_Shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that I'll never miss_

Um dia tão solitário!

Não deveria existir

É um dia que nunca sentirei falta

Eu sei exatamente quem você é, também sei o quanto você os adorava e o quanto me amava, pois você gostava de repetir isso várias vezes, só para me ver corar, mas isso já faz muito tempo, mesmo que tenha sido há poucos dias.

Hoje me encontrei, mais uma vez, abandonado na minha crença em sua inocência, que fica cada vez mais difícil de sustentar. Pela primeira vez eu hesitei ao te defender, pois os argumentos eram fortes demais e me deixaram sem palavras. Pessoas em que eu sempre confiei me colocam contra ti e isso me deixa confuso. Foi quando descobri que ninguém mais acredita em você, nem mesmo aqueles em que pensávamos como nossos amigos. Acho que não sobrou mais ninguém pra acreditar, somente eu, espero que isso seja o suficiente, pelo menos pra você.

Quando pensei que eles talvez tivessem razão e tentei imaginar se eu ainda te amaria, sabendo que era o assassino dos meus melhores amigos, descobri que te odiaria e, por um momento, assim o fiz. Agora imagino se um dia como esse, em que eu te culpei e te odiei, realmente existiu, é estranho e não faz o menor sentido.

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Um dia tão solitário!

E é meu

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

A lua está enorme, seus raios atravessam a vidraça turva da janela velha, a única ainda não coberta de tábuas. Sua luz inunda meu rosto e eu a sinto queimar sobre a minha pele, eu sei que a hora está chegando, mas há muito tempo eu não o recebia sem você... Não posso assimilar a idéia de que hoje será diferente. Tudo o que eu sei é que você deve estar chegando e que vai sorrir pra mim quando passar por aquela porta, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e me abraçando. Logo em seguida os outros chegarão, rindo, gargalhando, com aquela felicidade que me encantou tanto que chegou a me assustar, cheios daquela alegria que você me ensinou a sentir.

Eu sei que é isso que vai acontecer, porque você me prometeu que nunca mais sairia do meu lado e eu nunca vi você quebrar uma promessa. Meus olhos estão colados à porta enquanto eu aguardo, a dor em meu corpo aumenta, mas eu não me permito gritar, acho que essa dor me faz sentir vivo. A noite avança, mas eu ainda tenho minha consciência humana, embora a transformação do meu corpo já tenha começado.

_And if you go_

_I wanna go with you_

_And if you die_

_I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand_

_And walk away_

E se você for

Eu quero ir com você

E se você morrer

Eu quero morrer com você

Pegar sua mão

E ir embora

Eu quase posso tocar o seu rosto... Na minha febre, sinto o seu cheiro, na minha dor, procuro a sua presença. Eu só queria estar com você e você sempre soube disso, então porque nós não estamos juntos? Por que não me levou com você, ainda que fosse para o inferno? Meu maior inferno é a solidão, é estar sem você. Não suporto a dor de ter perdido tanto tão rápido. Sinto-me arremessado da minha felicidade, direto para a escuridão, logo eu que achei que já conhecia as trevas, fui surpreendido e lembrado de que os amaldiçoados não têm sonhos. Eu sei que os nossos amigos estão mortos, mas você não, e nem eu. Por que não estamos juntos, então? Eu gostaria de seguir você para qualquer lugar.

Eu ainda estou te esperando. Minha forma lupina está completa, mas minha consciência ainda está aqui, minha selvageria se mistura ao rancor quando cogito que talvez você não venha essa noite, alguns dos parcos móveis do quarto se desmontam com a minha raiva, sinto o lobo crescer na minha mente, mas eu não vou ceder enquanto você não chegar, pois isso seria aceitar que, a partir dessa noite, ninguém mais estará comigo.

Uma vez você me disse que o nosso amor superaria qualquer coisa, mas parece que dessa vez você mentiu pra mim, pois esse amor não pode me levar pra junto de ti e nem quebrar as grades que te impedem de me encontrar, não pode evitar que eu me torne um monstro, parece que você também se tornou um... Essa é mesmo a primeira vez que você mentiu?

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

As lembranças não são suficientes para substituir a sensação de seu corpo junto ao meu, meus sentimentos não podem atravessar o caminho até Azkaban, o teu tão anunciado amor não conseguiu trazer você até mim. Minha voz já não existe, tudo o que ouço são os uivos que cortam minha garganta, será que assim você me ouvirá? Você consegue ver a lua e se lembrar de mim, pensar em mim a ponto de enlouquecer e gritar?

O fato é que me abandonaste. Você sabe que eu poderia perdoar qualquer coisa, menos isso, eu sei que você está preso e não pode vir até aqui, mas isso foi o resultado das tuas ações e escolhas. Eu acredito que você não é um assassino, mas estar preso ainda é sua culpa. Talvez você esteja feliz por mim ou aliviado por eu não estar presente quando tudo aconteceu, por eu estar vivo e livre, mas o que você não sabe é que a minha prisão é bem mais profunda, dolorida e eterna.

Você está sofrendo e também está sozinho, eu sei disso, será que você consegue sentir o meu sofrimento em sintonia com o seu? Você está pensando em mim? Uma vez você me falou sobre almas conectadas, é nisso que eu estou acreditando agora, enquanto sinto minha mente turva, sei que não posso mais esperar a sua chegada, mas tento fazer com que minha alma toque a sua, quero que você sinta minha presença e o meu pensamento, quero que isto seja possível e não apenas mais uma das suas filosofias sem sentido.

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

Um dia tão solitário!

E é meu

É um dia do qual estou feliz por ter sobrevivido

O que mais me machuca é que você foi embora e não me explicou nada, tento que imaginar o que aconteceu, mas sinto que você me escondia algo, esse sentimento já me incomodava há semanas e eu nunca questionei você. Por ter confiado cegamente, agora estou preso no escuro. Os meus últimos pensamentos são perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer: Você planejou tudo isso? É realmente o culpado? Você teria me levado, se pudesse? Confiava em mim? Você morreria comigo? Sinto-me tão confuso que a dor física parece irrelevante diante do meu coração que está sangrando e eu penso que talvez tivesse sido melhor morrer junto com os outros, porque se eu morresse, você não teria mais ninguém.

Acho que seria castigo suficiente você ficar sozinho, viver, morrer e enlouquecer completamente desamparado, mas eu sei que não posso morrer, não posso deixar tudo como está e desaparecer, seria fraqueza, covardia, eu estaria simplesmente admitindo a derrota. Apesar de toda a dor e tristeza, apesar de toda a escuridão, eu sei que tenho que continuar vivendo, por eles e por você, procurar a luz e lutar.

Eu sei contra quem tenho que agir. Ele, que tirou você de mim, que matou nossos amigos, que destruiu qualquer esperança de felicidade dentro de mim, que pretende devastar qualquer coisa boa que nos esforçarmos pra construir. Todos dizem que você está com ele, mas acho difícil de acreditar, eu sempre te ouvi desprezar os laços de sangue que te empurravam ao encontro dele, você sempre foi tão diferente das expectativas... Se isso for verdade, então eu estou abandonado. Contudo a verdade é que eu nunca estou sozinho e, como para me provar, o lobo, que já tinha assumido meu corpo, como se podia observar no estado de destruição do cômodo, assume minha mente e, pela primeira vez, eu o recebo com o alívio de poder ser irracional.

#

N/A: Bem, eu estou no caminho da caneta da Imperatriz das Fics (vulgo Lirit T.), então essa é a minha primeira real tentativa de fazer algo que preste.  
>Reviews são super bem-vindas, para que meu aprendizado tenha resultado.<p>

Mais uma vez obrigada por betar, Lirit T. e Psyco-chan xDD


End file.
